Polly Marks
Polly Marks is a friend to Desna Simms, an employed manicurist and preppy con-artist based in Palmetto. She is a major character in the series Claws, portrayed by Carrie Preston. Released on parole for identity fraud, Polly reintegrates into her position as manicurist for Nail Artisan of Manatee County while straying away from crime as best to her ability. When an old friend visits her and learns of her facade, she dives into temptation and aids Desna and the girls in furthering their goals. Polly also mothers a young daughter to a neighbor whom attempted to sell her into prostitution and actively seeks a sexual partnership with Kenneth Brickman. Biography Early Life Polly committed identity fraud, stealing funds from many elderly from a nursing house. During the time, she encountered and befriended Sally Bates, another woman that has conned an older man for money. After a while, Polly is compromised, arrested and jailed. During this time, Desna paid her visits. One visit, she tells Polly that she was right about joining in the operations, saying that one of the doctors had "retired" and that Roller had some sort of dark side she fears. Through the conversation, they tell each other that if something were to happen to them--their life were at risk--they would use the code phrase "ambrosia salad" to mean they needed help. Before New Years Returning to Nail Artisan of Manatee County, Polly is given a surprise party for her release. After Virginia's arrival, the women prepare for another busy day in the salon. Roller pays the salon a visit, asking Polly how she was doing. Reunited with the Past to be added Personality Much of Polly's personality is positive and upbeat, presenting herself as a "preppy" archetype. She often expresses love and shares her own insights learned throughout her life. She also tends to be a compulsive liar, shown to share untrue stories that skew from her actual background. It is unknown where she picks up her much darker side. Polly can become slightly aggressive and brazen in matters that display her loyalty to her friends and allies; willing to fabricate a crime or blackmail former acquaintances she feels have wronged her. Relationships |-|Family= *'Lillian Marks' (Sister) *'Marnie' (Adoptive Daughter) After witnessing her neighbor attempt to solicit her own daughter into prostitution, Polly, through an effort of trading valuable property, adopted Marnie into her care. |-|Friends= *'Desna's Divas' (Close Friends) **'Desna Simms' **'Jennifer Husser' **'Quiet Ann' **'Virginia Loc' *'Kenneth Brickman' (Love Interest) *'Hammer & Pickle' **'Jeff / XXL' *'Dixie Mafia' (Enemies > Situation Allies) |-|Enemies= *'Sally Bates' (Former Friend) During a cover under the alias of Heather, Polly became close with a rich woman and spun a story in which she was the wife of Otto. When the facade crumbled, Sally distanced herself from Polly and, ultimately, became her blackmail victim in an effort to collect money. *'Russian Mafia' **'Riva' **'Zlata Ostrovsky' *'Haitian Mafia' **'Gregory Ruval' Appearances Memorable Quotes Gallery 588824B9-0E7F-4942-8616-3E53378E72ED-3110-00000362E01D2D01.jpeg 1x01 TiranaStill01.jpg|Polly introducing herself to Virginia. IMG 0363.jpg 1x07 EscapeStill02.jpg|Polly and Ann attempt to restrain Jenn. Trivia *Polly is 45 years of age, though she denies this at first mention.Claws: 1.01: TiranaClaws: 1.04: Fallout *Polly can speak some German, seen as she calms a German Shepherd.Claws: 1.05: Batsh*t Behind the Scene *JoAnn Bernat was a stunt double for Carrie Preston in the role of Polly Marks. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters